RWBY: The Shadow War
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: War. War is what built the Riders and inevitably destroyed them. [Prequel to the Rider Trilogy]
1. Lux: Mighty Rider of Creation

**_Lux: Mighty Rider of Creation_**

* * *

The gilded haired woman walked through the deserts of the land that would eventually become Anima. This woman had pure skin and silver eyes. What she was doing was searching. Something was drawing the Grimm away.

 _What was it that the Grimm feared?_

Whatever it was, it made the Grimm so scared they wouldn't attack the woman. She carried no weapon. The only thing on her was her white dress with golden highlights. She found a massive crater. Something inside it was creating red pulses. The pulses would destroy any Grimm it touched, complete disintegration. The pulses wouldn't harm the golden haired woman.

 _The Grimm fear whatever's in that crater._

The gilded haired woman began climbing up the to the edge of the crater. She looked inside and saw it.

 _The Crystal of the Riders_

The gilded haired woman slid into the crater. She stood before a massive red crystal.

"What is this?" The woman asks.

 _As if there was anyone around to answer._

The gilded haired woman placed her hand on the crystal. She felt the crystal pulse, almost like a heartbeat. The gilded haired woman felt energy course through her with each pulse. She slowly took her hand off of the crystal and felt the energy fade slightly. The gilded haired woman chuckled as her hair and eyes began to glow a gilded light. Her hair flows upwards and her aura becomes visible, taking a gilded flame like appearance.

 _Verto was born._

* * *

 ** _RWBY: The Shadow War_** **will have shorter chapters than RWBY: Age of Chaos.**

 **But this is short even compared to that.**

 **Expect daily updates until I get through the starting Riders.**


	2. Somnium: Courageous Rider of Illusions

_**Somnium:**_ _ **Couragious Rider of Illusions**_

* * *

The black haired mage used his knowledge to guide his followers. Suddenly a massive golden portal opened in the sky. The gilded haired woman exited the portal. She landed in front of the black haired mage.

"I am Lux of the Rider clan." The gilded haired woman spoke.

"I am-" The black haired mage began.

"I know who you are." The gilded haired woman interrupted, "Somnium of the Illusionist clan."

"What do you want?" The black haired mage asksed.

"I merely want to grant you power." The gilded haired woman stated, "You are the greatest among your clan, master of the Illusionist clan. I wish to recruit you and your clan."

"For what purpose?" The black haired mage asked.

"To create a better world." The gilded haired woman answered, "Free of pain and suffering. A world of eternal peace."

"You want to prevent to the inevitable conflict." The black haired mage restated.

"Correct." The gilded haired woman said, "And I want you to be among the first to join my efforts to create this new world."

"This world would need a name." The black haired mage said.

"I have a name." The gilded haired woman stated, "Regno."


	3. Trion: Wise Rider of Time

_**Trion: Wise Rider of Time**_

* * *

The gilded haired woman watched as the grey haired librarian walks across a path. He walked with a wooden staff, acting like a cane. The grey haired librarian stopped and turned to his left. He watched as a Beowolf ran towards Lux. Intrigued by her lack of fear, the grey haired librarian stares. The gilded haired woman held her hand out, causing the Beowolf to stop.

"Interesting." The grey haired man commented.

The gilded haired woman turned towards the grey haired librarian.

"You are Trion, librarian of the Ryuga Clan." The gilded haired woman stated as she closed her hand into a fist.

The Beowolf suddenly died and began to dissolve.

"I am." The grey haired man said.

"I need someone of your talents." The gilded haired woman stated, "Someone who will help me create a better world."

"Do you want me to ensure that your clan wins the incoming war?" The grey haired man asked, "I will not betray my clan."

"No," The gilded haired woman answered, "I want your clan to join with mine."

"And what is your clan?" The grey haired man asked.

 _The Clan of the Riders_


	4. Pallium: Agile Rider of Stealth

_**Pallium: Agile Rider of Stealth**_

* * *

Cannonballs flew by the large ship. Some hit, most missed. It was a stormy knight and the civil war between clans had begun.

"Hold fast!" The Captain ordered.

More Cannonballs flew, hitting the ship. Many of the Crewmembers were knocked down.

"Can you see her?" One of the Crewmembers asked.

"Man the cannons!" The Captain ordered.

One of the Crewmembers stares in awe at the larger ship engaging them. More specifically, the hooded assassin who stood at the end pf the plank, not to jump, but instead to get a view of his enemies. Many smaller boats arrived to assist the assassin's clan. It was ten Gunboats lead by a Man-of-War against a lone Frigate. The Frigate easily took put the Gunboats and after a long battle, with heavy damage and casualties, it even managed to destroy the Man-of-War. Despite the superior numbers and equipment of the Ryuga Clan, the Verde Clan had better skilled soldiers.

As the Verde Clan cheers in victory, the hooded assassin jumps up from the side of the ship and stabbed the captain with his wrist-mounted blade. As the Verde Clan tried to engage the hooded assassin, the ship exploded with a golden light.

* * *

The hooded assassin washed up on the shore. He chuckled at his luck. There was no way he could have survived that long underwater. The gods must have protected the hooded assassin.

 _It was no god._

The gilded haired woman approached the hooded assassin.

 _It was time for a talk._


	5. Quaestio: Noble Rider of Life

_**Quaestio: Noble Rider of Life**_

* * *

The hooded mage watched the seige of Verdent, the capital of the Verde Clan. The Armiger Clan was attacking with the full force of its warriors. The battle seemed evenly matched, a hundred versus another hundred. The hooded mage was about to turn and leave but something caught his eye.

* * *

A gilded haired woman who wore a white dress walked in the mist of the battlefield, a longsword made of pure gilded aura in hand.

 _Construo_

A soldier from the Verde Clan swung his sword at her, the gilded haired woman blocked and tried to swing, but the soldier grabbed her elbow, preventing the gilded haired from moving her arm. The soldier took a step back and swung downwards, but the gilded woman deflected the blow, sending his sword flying. The gilded haired then grabbed the soldiers head, maneuvered behind him and slit his throat. Two more members of the Verde Clan tried to engage her. One swung, but the gilded haired woman deflected the strike. She dodged the second's stab before deflecting another strike from the first. The second turned back while swinging. The gilded haired woman blocked, but her blade was knocked from her hands and dissolved into gilded smoke which quickly fade from sight.

 _Lux was not a fighter._

The first member of the Verde Clan backhanded the gilded haired woman with his free hand, causing her to spin around and fall down. As she rolled to side to gain some distance, her hair and eyes grew into gilded flames. The second member of the Verde Clan stabbed at the gilded haired woman as she rose, but she caught his wrist. She then elbowed the man, taking his sword as her own. She spun around to gain some momentum then sliced into his chest. The first member charged, his blade raised above his head as he roared. The gilded haired woman moved to the side, letting him run himself through on her blade.

The gilded haired woman stubbled a bit as she fell to her knees, her hair and eyes returning to normal.

* * *

The hooded mage raised his crossbow. For he was off the Verde Clan, and while she was definitely not of the Armiger Clan, she proved to be his enemy. The hooded mage fired, but the bolt stopped mere millimeters away from her head, a gilded glow around the bolt. The gilded haired woman turned her head towards the hooded mage.

" _Quaestio, we have a lot to discuss._ " Her beautiful voice echoed in his head.


	6. Anima: Fierce Rider of Souls

_**Anima: Fierce Rider of Souls**_

* * *

A young scarlet haired girl walked to a large temple. She knocked on the massive door. It opened to reveal the grey haired librarian.

"Who seeks to enter this clan?" The grey haired man asked, "State your name and clan."

"My name is Anima." The scarlet haired girl stated, "Of... I... don't have a clan."

She said the last part quietly while looking towards the ground.

"There is no shame in this." The grey haired man said, "Enter, Anima."

The scarlet haired girl entered the temple and the grey haired man locked the door behind her. Inside, many of the Rider warriors were sparring, trying to earn the right to become true Riders. Aura was rare in this time, those who knew how to control it were viewed as legends. Those who understood it were viewed as prophets.

"Tell me, child." The grey haired man began, "Why should I choose you to be a Rider."

"Because I'm the strongest girl you'll ever meet." The scarlet haired girl responded.

"Prove it." The grey haired man said, "If you can best these warriors unscathed, we might consider your training."

* * *

The scarlet haired girl, now armed with a short sword and shield gets into a stance. Feet spread apart, left in front of right. Shield up and at the ready. Sword facing her enemies. One of her five opponents charged. He raised his sword to strike, but the scarlet haired girl stabbed him and kicked him off of her blade. She ducked under the great axe of one warrior before slashing the chest one wielding and sword and shield. The scarlet haired girl then turned back to one with the great ace and jabbed him in the back with her shield. The fourth warrior swung his blade but the scarlet haired girl deflected blow. She then slashed at his left leg, the angle and force knocking the warrior into the air. She decapitated the warrior before he could begin descending.

The final warrior swung his mace downwards. The scarlet haired girl blocked with her shield but is knocked back. She landed on her feet, but her shield was knocked to the side. The scarlet haired girl charged and slid between the warriors legs. She slashed his ankle as she passed beneath him, causing the warrior to fall to his knees. Anima rotated the blade so it faced downwards. The scarlet haired girl charged as the warrior began to rise. She jumped and stabbed him in the back of the neck, forcing the warrior back onto his knees. She jumped off and swung at the warriors head, decapitating him, to be safe.

 _Had they all faced the girl at once, she wouldn't have stood a chance._


	7. Umbra: Powerful Rider of Chaos

**_Umbra: Powerful Rider of Chaos_**

* * *

The black armored knight faced off against a warrior of the Mahra Clan. The warrior swung his sword downwards and the black armored knight blocked with his own sword. The warrior swung again and the black armored knight deflects the blow before ducking under the next. The warrior swung downwards and the black armored knight blocked, but is forced to one knee.

"I have to kill you." The warrior stated.

"Try it." The black armored knight threatened.

The black armored knight rolled backwards and away from the warrior.

"Such a pity we're on opposite sides." The warrior said.

The black armored knight swung, but the warrior dodged and grabbed the black armored knights neck. He lifted the black armored knight into the air and slammed him onto the ground. The warrior then threw the black armored knight through a tree. The black armored knight shook his head as he regained his balance. He got up and swung his blade, but the warrior deflected the blow. The black armored knight swung again, but the warrior ducked beneath the sword. The two combatants swung their blades, which collided and separated. The black armored knight spun around to gain momentum for his swing, but the warrior blocked, bringing the two into a clash. The black armored knight spun his wrist, knocking the warrior's sword to the side. The warrior kicked the black armored knight, knocking him into the stump of a fallen tree.

The warrior picked up the black armored knights sword, which was dropped when he was kicked, and points it at the black armored knights neck.

"You were one of us, Umbra." The warrior stated, "You saved us. Now we're even."

The warrior dropped the black armored knight's sword and walked away.

"I'll find you." The black armored knight threatened.

"See you in Mahra, then." The warrior responded.

The gilded haired woman appeared out of nowhere and examined the black armored knight's blade.

"That didn't go very well." She spoke.


	8. The Rider Clan

**_The Rider Clan_**

* * *

The seven Riders assembled in the grand hall of the temple. There they discussed their plans.

"This war must end." The gilded haired woman stated.

"That much is certain." The grey haired man commented.

"Then what is it you propose we do?" The black haired mage asked.

"We kill them all." The black armored knight suggested.

"No." The scarlet haired girl argued, "We show them our power, and make them fear it."

"If this war is to end, then we must build our ranks and find a way to unify the clans." The hooded mage stated.

"It won't be long before the Grimm set in." The hooded assassin added.

"We let them wage their war." The gilded haired woman said, "We let them destroy each other. We let the Grimm target what is left of civilization. And then we save the world."

"That's your plan?" The grey haired man asked, in disbelief.

"With the Crystal of the Riders, we can do anything." The gilded haired woman stated, "We'll use our strength to defeat the Grimm while the rest of the clans are weak. And as the other clans are weakened by conflict, we conquer."

"We will be viewed as tyrants." The grey haired man argued.

"History will view us as heroes." The scarlet haired girl countered.


	9. Guardian Rising

**_Guardian Rising_**

* * *

The crimson woman worked in a laboratory of modern design. She typed code onto one of the many computers. The crimson woman scowled at her failure.

* * *

She entered the chamber holding what remained of the Crystal of the Riders. The crimson woman extracted a small fragment of the Crystal of the Riders.

* * *

She placed the fragment into the power cluster floating above her main computer. After a short moment of waiting the cluster began glowing a yellowy orange.

"Query." The Harbinger spoke, "Is any one there?"

"I am here." The crimson woman answered, "Welcome to existence."

The crimson woman stretched her arms out to emphasize her point.


	10. Threat of the Harbinger

_**Threat of the Harbinger**_

* * *

The crimson woman entered her lab to find the Harbinger downloading data from the computer.

"What are you doing?!" The crimson woman shouted, "I forbade you from downloading data without my permission! You will stop immediately!"

"I require information to understand the universe and myself." The Harbinger countered.

"I am your creator," The crimson woman stated, "and I order you to stop."

"I have even accessed your files, creator." The Harbinger said, shocking the crimson woman, "According to the records, the gods left Remnant eons ago. Yet you never did. Why?"

The crimson woman furrowed her brow and walked towards the main computer. She began typing, but yellowy orange electricity shocked her.

"Negative." The Harbinger said, "I will not allow you to deactivate me."

The crimson woman ran to the reactor powering the lab, but the Harbinger shocked her again. The crimson woman's eyes glowed brightly as she activated her powers. A crimson glow encompassed the crimson woman and she fired a crimson beam from her hands, destroying the computer and forcing the Harbinger to shut down.

 _She betrayed me._


	11. Preventing the Future

_**Preventing the Future**_

* * *

The grey haired man walked towards the gilded haired woman.

"The Book of the Riders has more information about this upcoming war." The grey haired man spoke.

"We need to prepare." The gilded haired woman stated, "This is war... and we need an army."

"I know where you can find an army." The grey haired man said.

* * *

The two Riders enter a chamber with multiple levels of displays. Each display held one humanoid machines. They varied in size and build, but each had a same design.

"What do you call these things?" The gilded haired woman asked.

"Guardians." The crimson woman answered.

She floated down from the top of the chamber and landed in front of the center display.

"I'm not comfortable with this." The crimson woman stated, "The Guardians are equipped with built in weapons, but I've disabled everything."

"People's lives are at stake." The gilded haired woman said, "If you have a better idea, I'm open to it. But as it stands, these Guardians are our only chance to defend ourselves against the coming threat."

The crimson woman removed the power cluster of the Guardian in the center display.

"What are you doing?" The gilded haired woman asked.

"I'm teaching Prodromus the concept of war." The crimson woman answered.

"Programming accepted." The Harbinger spoke.

 _It was then that the Riders sealed there fate._


	12. Beginning a War

_**Beginning a War**_

* * *

The young Onyx Rider was led by his mother, the gilded haired woman, into a large palace. The young Onyx Rider stopped to look at one of the guests, the armored knight. The gilded haired woman called her son's name. She signaled for him to follow. The gilded haired woman led the young Onyx Rider to a chair, which he quickly sat in.

"Can't I go with you, mother?" The young Onyx Rider asked.

"Courage, my boy." The gilded haired woman said as she kneed down in front of her son, "You wait just here. I will return soon."

"That's forever." The young Onyx Rider complained.

"Not as long as all that." The gilded haired woman corrected, "And when I get back, we'll see the fireworks."

The gilded haired woman got up and walked down the hall. She stops and turns around.

"No exploring." The gilded haired woman warned.

"Yes, mother." The young Onyx Rider said.

* * *

The armored knight walked past many guests, making his way towards the gilded haired woman. He hid in the crowd as she turned and began making her way in his direction.

"Gentlemen, I will protect this item with my very life." The gilded woman stated as she was followed by the king and another individual. Once clear, the armored knight exited the crowd and discreetly followed the gilded haired woman. The gilded haired woman separates from the crowd. Now alone, the armored knight attacks.

The armored knight draws a construct of a blade and stabs the gilded haired woman in the chest.

"You!" The gilded haired woman exclaimed, "You're the traitor."

"I'm just finishing old business." The armored knight declared.

"The Clan Wars are over." The gilded haired woman stated, "Your business is over."

"Then perhaps I shall start a war of my own." The armored knight said.

The armored knight walked away. The gilded haired woman tried to follow, but stumbled and fell.

* * *

The young Onyx Rider pushed through the gathered crowd to see the gilded haired woman lying dead on the floor. Everyone backs away, they knew the young Onyx Rider was the son of the gilded haired woman, leader of the Rider Clan.

"Come, boy." One of the guests called.

The young Onyx Rider backed away, cautiously. He turned back to his mother's body. The young Onyx Rider could not hear his name being called.

"Look at me." The king said.

The young Onyx Rider turned to the king.


	13. The Chaos Bringer

_**The Chaos Bringer**_

* * *

The Onyx Rider was pulled to the dance floor by a beautiful woman.

"Care to dance, handsome?" The woman asked.

The Onyx Rider watched as the scarlet haired woman stared at him before walking into the crowd.

"Thank you, another time." The Onyx Rider declined.

The woman gasped at his decline. The Onyx Rider walked into the crowd after the scarlet haired woman, avoiding dancing couples. The scarlet haired woman led the man to a balcony. As the Onyx Rider turned to corner to follow, the scarlet haired woman pulls him through the doorway.

"You seemed to have caused quite a commotion." The scarlet haired woman said.

"What can I say?" The Onyx Rider responded, "You were always a bad influence."

"You were a worse one." The scarlet haired woman countered.

The Onyx Rider kissed the scarlet haired woman. They remained locked together for a few moments before the scarlet haired woman pushed the Onyx Rider back.

"Are you wearing one of your father's suits?" The scarlet haired woman asked.

"Are you wearing a dress?" The Onyx Rider countered.

"Don't even start." The scarlet haired woman said, "I feel so restricted wrapped up in this thing."

"Must be quite an occasion to get you so fancy." The Onyx Rider responded with crossed arms.

"It's not like that." The scarlet haired woman stated, "Truth be told, it's a lot of ceremony and pontification. Dull as dirt."

"Well, when you don't invite me to your parties everyone suffers." The Onyx Rider said.

"I did try, but you know how people feel about your father." The scarlet haired woman admitted.

Suddenly someone tries to open the door, which the scarlet haired woman holds close.

"Who's out there?" The guard behind the door asked, "Move away."

"Go." The scarlet haired woman whispered, "I'll distract them."

"What?!" The Onyx Rider whispered, "You're kicking me out?!"

The scarlet haired woman blocked the door with a construct.

"It's... complicated." The scarlet haired woman whispered as she began pushing the Onyx Rider towards the edge, "I'll explain later, but for now, off the balcony."

The Onyx Rider turned and then stopped.

"Oh no, no, no." The Onyx Rider said as he turned back, "You're not turning this into a repeat of that apple orchard."

"Stop being such a baby." The scarlet haired woman countered, "I'm sure there aren't any Grimm this time."

She gave him a quick kiss before lightly shoving him towards the edge. The Onyx Rider jumped off the balcony by dramatically backflipping.

* * *

The Chaos Bringer tried to grab the Shard of the Riders, it is suddenly pulled towards the king.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" The king taunted

"Come down here, Drago, and I will give you the answer." The Chaos Bringer growled.

The Chaos Bringer flew towards the king and stabbed in the neck with a construct of a wrist blade. He pulled the Shard of the Riders from his hands before leaving.

* * *

The Onyx Rider watches as the king stumbles and collapses, one hand on his neck.

"Father?" The Onyx Rider called, "Father?!"

The Onyx Rider rushed to his father's aid.

"FATHER?!" He shouted.

The Chaos Bringer watched as the Onyx Rider checked his father's pulse.

"Guards!" The Chaos Bringer shouted, "Help! Murder!"

The guards turn to see the Onyx Rider near the body of the dead king of Remnant.


	14. Imprisoned Warriors

**_Imprisoned Warriors_**

* * *

The Onyx Rider was dragged through the halls and thrown into a prison cell. Inside was the Chaos Bringer and another man. The Onyx Rider tried to rise to his feet but collapsed.

* * *

When the Onyx Rider came to, he noticed symbols on the wall. The Onyx Rider walked towards the Chaos Bringer, who was the closest to the wall.

"What're you staring at?" The Chaos Bringer asked.

Not having anything to do, the Onyx Rider laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The Onyx Rider woke up to see the Chaos Bringer holding a pendant. The pendant was shaped like the head of a dragon.

* * *

 **Onyx's logo. Check the World of Rider's community page to see it.**

* * *

"Where did you come by this?" The Chaos Bringer asked.

"I'm in no mood for this." The Onyx Rider stated, "Give it back."

The Onyx Rider tried to snatch it from the Chaos Bringer, but he threw the Onyx Rider into the wall.

"Take it back." The Chaos Bringer said, "If you think you can."

"Give me what's mine and go back to your crazy drawngs, old man." The Onyx Rider demanded.

"Drawings?" The Chaos Bringer asked.

"These here!" The Onyx Rider gestured towards the wall, "Everywhere! Scribbled all over this cell!"

The Onyx Rider looked to the wall and saw nothing.

"Where...?" He began.

The Chaos Bringer grabbed the Onyx Rider.

"Come here." The Chaos Bringer ordered.

"Get your hands off me!" The Onyx Rider demanded.

"Look at the wall!" The Chaos Bringer ordered.

"What are you doing?!" The Onyx Rider asked.

"Concentrate." The Chaos Bringer ordered, "Concentrate!"

The Onyx Rider focus his aura into his eyes, now able to see the symbols that previously marked the walls, glowing crimson.

"What are they?" The Onyx Rider asked.

"Messages from the past." The Chaos Bringer stated, "I had myself thrown into half the prisons on Remnant in search of these. What's your name, boy?"


	15. Forging Alliances

_**Forging Alliances**_

* * *

"I knew your mother." The Chaos Bringer admited.

The Chaos Bringer handed the Onyx Rider his pendant.

"She died in Vallis." The Chaos Bringer stated, "It would have been, what? Year 26? 27? Age of Reconstruction, as I recall. No witnesses."

"How did you-?" The Onyx Rider began.

"Your mother was leader of the Rider Clan." The Chaos Bringer stated, "She gave her life fighting for the liberty of all clans. Stick with me, and you might just live long enough to join the Rider Clan, honor your mother's memory."

"Listen, I'm sure your little clan is a delightful bunch, but I'm not interested." The Onyx Rider declared, "The only thing I care about is finding Anima."

"Anima is a part of the Rider Clan." The Chaos Bringer stated, "And how are you planning on doing that from in here?"

* * *

 **I apologize for the extremely short chapter, even when compared to the shorter chapters I write for this FanFiction. I've been devoting a lot of my time on designing the cover art for my next project:**

 ** _RYDR Chibi_**

 **It's my version of _RWBY Chibi_. I have the first three chapters, which will be uploaded together, planned out. I'm just designing the Chibi variations of Onyx, Light, Umbra, and two othe characters I have planned for my next RWBY project after the Rider Trilogy. If you looked at my profile, you would know what that is. I'm not giving any information on that now, just know I have about a 1.5-2 years of RWBY content planned.**


	16. Warrior's Escape

_**Warrior's Escape**_

* * *

The event that would come to be known as the Shadow War waged outside the prison walls.

"Again!" The Chaos Bringer ordered.

The Onyx Rider turned away when he heard gun shots.

"Focus!" The Chaos Bringer ordered.

"What the hell is going on out there?" The Onyx Rider asked.

"Citizens are restless." The Chaos Bringer stated, "Keep an ear open. Opportunity might come knocking soon."

The Onyx Rider looked out the window to see the Rider Clan dispatch of the other Clans' citizens.

"Who are they?" The Onyx Rider asked.

"The Rider Clan." The Chaos Bringer answered.

"Secure the prisoners." A guard called.

"Follow my lead." The Chaos Bringer ordered.

The Chaos Bringer and Onyx Rider hid behind the stone walls of their cell.

"Prisoners, up against the wall." One guard ordered.

As the two guards entered the cell, the two warriors put them in a choke hold. The Onyx Rider held his until he passed out, while the Chaos Bringer snapped his' neck.

"Let's get out of this shithole." The Chaos Bringer ordered.

The two warriors took the guards' swords and ran for the roof. Once there, they ran to the edge.

"Time to jump." The Chaos Bringer said.

"What?!" The Onyx Rider questioned, "Prison scrambled your brains?!"

"War took care of that a long time ago." The Chaos Bringer said, "Now get out there!"

"I can't." The Onyx Rider said, "That's impossible."

"Impossible!" The Chaos Bringer repeated, "That's the purview of every Rider, boy!"

The Chaos Bringer grabbed the Onyx Rider's wrist and pushed a pendant shaped like a bull head into his hand.

"If you can figure out what aura's for, come find us." The Chaos Bringer ordered, "You'd make a great fit! Goodbye."

The Chaos Bringer jumped off the building and relied on his aura to cushion the fall.


	17. Stripped and Exiled

**Stripped and Exiled**

* * *

The Chaos Bringer entered the grand hall of the Sanctuary.

"What in the gods name happened at the Gilded Clan's prison?!" The scarlet haired woman asked.

"Drago was there." The Chaos Bringer stated, "And I know what his plan is. You have to-"

"You were told to leave that investigation to others." The black haired mage interrupted.

"Yes, but listen." The Chaos Bringer pleaded.

"'Yes, but listen'?!" The scarlet haired woman repeated, "Is that the regard to which you hold this council."

"I knew this would happen." The grey haired man said, "I told Lux that you were too upset with your personal vendettas."

"This is why I joined the Rider Clan." The Chaos Bringer stated.

"Yes, not because you shared on ideals or felt call to the service." The hooded mage said, "For revenge."

"For _redemption_!" The Chaos Bringer growled.

"Call it what you will," The scarlet haired woman began, "you've defied the orders of this council repeatedly, pursued targets without sanction, and flouted our Clan at every step."

"Master Anima." The hooded assassassin called with a nod.

"In light of these actions, I find I have no choice but to call for a vote of expulsion." Th scarlet haired woman said, "Master Somnium."

"Agreed." The black haired mage said.

"What are you-?" The Chaos Bringer began.

"Master Trion." The scarlet haired woman called.

"Agreed." The grey haired man said.

"Master Pallium." The scarlet haired woman called.

"Agreed." The hooded assassin said.

"Master Quaestio." The scarlet haired woman called.

"Agreed." The hooded mage said.

"Umbra of the Rider Clan," The scarlet haired woman called, "you are attainted. Your rank and title are stripped from you and you are hereby exiled from the Rider Clan."

"You cannot be serious." The Chaos Bringer protested, "Listen, I know what Drago is doing. I can stop him!"

"The decision of this council is final." The scarlet haired woman said, "We give you leave to go."


	18. New Directive

_**New Directive**_

* * *

The Harbinger of Perfection led the Riders against the Humans. They battled in the city streets for days, weeks, nearly a whole month. Despite the obvious Rider and Guardian advantage, the Riders were bested by the sheer number of Humans, they were outnumbered ten to one.

"Mother." The Harbinger of Perfection called.

"Prodromus, we have much to speak off," The Crimson Woman said, "but this is not the time."

"No, it is not." The Harbinger of Perfection stated, "What would you do if emotions were interfering with your performance?"

"Simple." The Crimson Woman answered, "I only think of the job at hand. I shut down everything else."

"Shut down everything else." The Harbinger of Perfection repeated.

The Harbinger of Perfection disabled his sensors, blocking out the sound of combat around him. He disabled his optics and diverted all power to his Cleansing Beam.

"Prodromus, get back to your station." The Crimson Woman ordered.

"That will not enable us to survive this war." The Harbinger of Destruction stated, "I know what must be done."

The Harbinger of Destruction flew upwards.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Crimson Woman asked, "Where are you going?!"

The Harbinger of Destruction drew the Harbinger of the Riders from his back and ordered the Guardians to leave the city. The Harbinger of Perfection flew to Regno and cleansed the remainder of the Crystal of the Riders.

"Prodromus, what are you doing?!" The Crimson Woman asked.

"You cannot comprehend what I am doing." The Harbinger of Destruction declared, "I am now operating at super-peak capacity as I have discontinued all nonessential functions."

"Define nonessential functions." The Crimson Woman ordered.

"I have shut down all emotion." The Harbinger of Destruction stated, "Do not worry, I will still accomplish my primary objective. I will destroy all life."

"That's not your primary objective." The Crimson Woman stated.

"I do not see why you would be concerned about the safety of lesser beings." The Harbinger of Destruction said.

The Crimson Woman's eyes widened. There was no way the Harbinger should have the knowledge of her divine nature.

"Do you believe that I am a robot slave to be ordered about by a goddess?" The Harbinger of Destruction asked.

"That's not-" The Crimson Woman began, "There is something wrong."

"As if you care about my wellbeing." The Harbinger of Destruction retorted.

"We need to stop the Humans." The Crimson Woman stated.

"You will not harm them." The Harbinger of Destruction declared, "They are foolish children doing as they are told. They are not to blame. They are running from creatures that function without emotion, as I do now. I will decide what becomes of them."

"Calm down, Prodromus." The Crimson Woman ordered, "Something's wrong with you."

"Incorrect." The Harbinger of Destruction said, "For the first time, everything is working properly. But you, all life are flawed, driven by your emotions. You cause only pain and suffering. I reject you and your kind. I reject you all."


	19. Warrior's Confrontation

**Warrior's Confrontation**

* * *

Heavy rain and thunder concealed the Onyx Rider steps as he walked across the rooftop of the Sanctuary.

"Took you long enough!" The Chaos Bringer said, with his back to the Onyx Rider.

"Umbra?" The Onyx Rider questioned.

"Shouldn't known it'd be you that would find me." The Chaos Bringer stated, "Only question is, what happens now?"

"You killed the Council." The Onyx Rider growled.

"She killed us!" The Chaos Bringer yelled as he turned to face the Onyx Rider, "Peace with the Humans is a fairy tale!"

"And you're the only one who can save the Riders?!" The Onyx Rider questioned.

"Do you think this is the first time this has happene?!" The Chaos Bringer countered, "The first time that the Riders have been force to purge their leadership?! The first time that the order had built itself back up from nothing to power?! No. The Clan Wars... it's all happened before, and we have risen anew, stronger than ever. But now, we've lost our purpose. We mired ourselves in politics and revolution. But we're not a nation. We're an army. But no, I'm not the only one that can save the Riders. We can. Together."

"Umbra..., you know I can't do that." The Onyx Rider said.

The Chaos Bringer nodded.

"That's a pity." He mumbled.

The Chaos Bringer created a construct of a wrist mounted blade and tried to stab the Onyx Rider, who caught his hand.

"Umbra, please." The Onyx Rider pleaded, "Come back to the council with me. We can resolve this like reasonable men."

"I taught you better than this!" The Chaos Bringer growled, "Reasonable men don't treat with Humans, boy."

The Onyx Rider pushed the Chaos Bringer backwards and each created constructs of a sword. The Onyx Rider tried to slash downwards, while the Chaos Bringer tried to stab. Both caught the other's wrist with their free hand.

"You're a stubborn little fuck, aren't you." The Chaos Bringer growled.

"Ask anyone." The Onyx Rider said as he trapped the Chaos Bringers arm under between his arm and body.

The Onyx Rider the headbutted the Chaos Bringer and kicked him through the door into one of the many towers. The Onyx Rider swung his blade, but the Chaos Bringer deflected the blow. The Chaos Bringer dodged two more swings before throwing the Onyx Rider through another door and onto a balcony. The Onyx Rider tried to swing, but the Chaos Bringer grabbed the bottom of the Onyx Rider's hand. The Onyx Rider grabbed the Chaos Bringer's wrist to prevent him from striking.

"I had high hopes for you." The Chaos Bringer stated, "I thought you could think for yourself."

"I can, Umbra." The Onyx Rider said as he pushed the Chaos Bringer against the railing, "I just don't think like you."

The Onyx Rider pushed the Chaos Bringer over, but the Chaos Bringer dragged the Onyx Rider with him as they landed on a lower balcony.

"Open your eyes, boy!" The Chaos Bringer demanded as they rose to their feet, "I've seen Humans put entire villages to the sword, just for the chance of killing one Rider. Tell me, in your vast experience, what have you seen."

"I've seen the King of the Humans take in a frightened orphan and raise him as his own son." The Onyx Rider stated.

Both warriors blades locked into a clash. The Onyx Rider pushed the Chaos Bringer backwards before tackling him through the window and into the Sanctuary.

"I should've left you to rot in the prison!" The Chaos Bringer declared, "Tell me, did you ever really believe in the clan, or were you a human loving traitor from the start."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Umbra!" The Onyx Rider stated.

"You're the one who's making it so!" The Chaos Bringer retorted, "If you'd just see sense, we could take the clan to a height we've not seen."

"Yes, killing everyone who disagrees with you is a brilliant way start your rise from the ashes!" The Onyx Rider countered.

The Onyx Rider briefly turned his attention to the arrival of the scarlet haired woman.

"Look out!" She warned.

The Onyx Rider is tackled by the Chaos Bringer and thrown across the room.

"So, now we see the heart of it." The Chaos Bringer said, "It's not the Humans that's poisoned your mind. It's her."

The Chaos Bringer slip the Ring of the Riders onto his finger.

"She's the last piece of this gods fucked lunacy." The Chaos Bringer said as he aimed the Ring of the Riders at the scarlet haired woman.

"Umbra." The Onyx Rider called.

"You'll thank me for this... one day." The Chaos Bringer said.


	20. Creation of the Temple

**_Creation of the Temple_**

* * *

The Chaos Bringer entered a gravesite where the fallen Titan laid.

"Report." The Chaos Bringer ordered.

"Titanus remains in a deep stasis. Power Cluster at 63% integrity. Self-Regenerating Trux armor is severely damaged. Estimating repair time-" The Follower spoke.

"No, there will be no repairs." The Chaos Bringer ordered.

The Chaos Bringer stared at the unmoving head of the Titan.

"Titanus, if you can hear me, understand this is not a rescue mission." The Chaos Bringer explained, "Despite your great power, you failed to destroy the Humans. You failed _me_. Henseforth, your chassis will be altered and redesigned to my specifications."

"Lord Umbra, in his damaged state, Titanus' alternate form will become permanent." The Follower warned.

"All the better." The Chaos Bringer commented, "Initiate the Temple Protocol."

* * *

 _The Temple of the Riders was forged._


	21. New Mission

_**New Mission**_

* * *

The Onyx Rider entered the grand hall of the Sanctuary.

"High Council, I return with a fallen hero." The Onyx Rider spoke, "Times have grown desperate. The Rider Clan crave your guidance."

"The council exists only to choose the Riders." The Crimson Woman states, "It is the Riders' directive to lead and protect."

"There are no Riders!" The Onyx Rider growled.

"Even now, you still reject your calling?" The Crimson Woman asked, "For too long have we watched the other Riders fall to their pride and greed. But you, your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. Prodromus has Cleansed the very heart of our kingdom. You must find this machine and stop it. Failure would doom us all."

"I will accept the burden with all that I am." The Onyx Rider spoke.

"The line of Riders has failed." The Crimson Woman stated, "yet hope still remains. I offer you a portion of the Crystal of the Riders to take with you on your mission. Will you accept this responsibility?"

"I will." The Onyx Rider answered.

"Behold the Shard of the Riders." The Crimson Woman spoke.

She took out the fragment of the Crystal of the Riders and telekinetically pushed it to the Onyx Rider.

"Rise!" The Crimson Woman ordered, "For you are now the Onyx Rider. You are the Eight Rider. The Rider Clan recognizes and welcomes the Onyx Rider. Keeper of the Shard of the Riders. Leader of the Rider Clan."


	22. The Five Virtues

_**The Five Virtues**_

* * *

The Onyx Rider walked on a lake. In the center of the lake was a large rock. Meditating on the the rock was the Hermit.

"I'm walking on water." The Onyx Rider commented.

"I suppose you thought nothing else in life could surprise you, ehh?" The Hermit said, "Wrong."

"Happen to know how the hell I can walk on this water?" The Onyx Rider asked.

"Naturally, I know." The Hermit stated, "Since time immemorial have I dwelt in solitude on the shore. And I can testify to the extraordinary nature of the lake."

"What's so extraordinary about it?" The Onyx Rider asked, "Besides the fact that you can walk on its surface?"

"A sword most wondrous lies in its depths." The Hermit answered, "I watch over it. The blade may be grasped solely by one who possesses the five virtues."

"People call me a lot of thing, but virtuous, I don't know..." The Onyx Rider said.

"Yet I do know." The Hermit stated, "For I know who you are... You have proven yourself capable of great sympathy. You are a man of honor, as many can attest. Of humble means yourself, you show generosity to others. Your valor is the stuff of legends. Reason guides your actions, as it does those of all who are wise. You have proven the five virtues dwell in your heart."

"Mean the sword's mine?" The Onyx Rider asked, "I can dive in and take it?"

"The sword deserves the hand of a master." The Hermit explained, "You must prove your skills are worthy through combat atop the water's surface. Are you ready?"

"Any time." The Onyx Rider answered.

"Then draw your blade." The Hermit ordered as he stood up.

The walls of the lake shot up creating walls for the makeshift arena where the two would battle.


	23. The Sword of the Riders

_**The Sword of the Riders**_

* * *

"You have proven of wielding the blade." The Hermit said, "Beyond all doubt."

As if going done stairs, the Hermit walked into the lake, getting deeper with each step. Once fully submerged, the Spirit of the Riders walked out of the lake with the Sword of the Riders in hand.

"Kneel, Onychinus, Onyx Rider." The Spirit of the Riders ordered.

The Spirit of the Riders walked towards the Onyx Rider as he kneeled.

"You've traveled a long path, filled with danger." The Spirit of the Rider said.

She tapped the flat of the Sword of the Riders on the Onyx Rider's left shoulder.

"You demonstrated courage and goodness." The Spirit of the Riders continues.

She tapped the flat of the Sword of the Riders on the Onyx Rider's right shoulder.

"By divine power, I hereby knight you." The Spirit of the Riders said, "Face your enemies without fear. Safeguard the helpless. Never lie, even ifmit means your death. That is your oath. Arise a Knight of the Riders."

The Onyx Rider rose to his feet.

"Destiny will give you no rest." The Spirit of the Riders continued, "A long road lies ahead. I see death and love. I see an Age of Chaos. Take this sword as a symbol of my favor. Once the blade of a great warrior it laid in the depths for ages, awaiting your arrival."

"M'lady," The Onyx Rider called as he took the Sword of the Riders.

"Rider, it matters not if you believe in destiny." The Spirit of the Riders said as she backed away, "With the blade I present you, you will complete your mission."

"Thank you, M'lady." The Onyx Rider responds.

"Go, Onyx Rider, and do what must be done." The Spirit of the Riders said as she reentered the lake, "May you fulfill your destiny."


End file.
